1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat or thermal energy storage structures of the type serving as a heat reservoir from which heat may be drawn as needed for space heating or cooling, with particular reference to a heat or thermal energy storage structure formed by encapsulating a heat sink material in a cross-linked polymeric resinous matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the use of heat or thermal energy storage structures in space heating or cooling apparatus is well-known. Applications which have thus far occurred include storage of solar energy, storage of waste heat extracted during refrigeration or from waste process steam, and the like.
As commonly practiced, a heat or thermal energy storage reservoir consists of a well-insulated tank containing a fluid circulating coil on the interior thereof surrounded by a heat sink storage material. In addition, there are many known heat sink storage materials the use of which depends upon the service requirements to be met. Examples of known heat storage reservoirs and heat sink storage materials are well illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,677,664; 2,706,716 and 3,834,456 and French Pat. No. 1,153,115.